


Fur and Family

by Baekhanded



Series: FoxTail Cafe [10]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cat, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Meeting, Sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Baekhanded
Summary: Nicky finds out about the cats and wants to meet the new kids.





	1. Apricot

**Author's Note:**

> this has been a long time coming has it not?

“What do you  _ mean  _ ‘how is Apricot?’! Who is Apricot?!” Nicky practically shrieks. Andrew turns and looks to his cousin, slowly pressing the ‘speaker off’ button on his phone.

 

“She’s fine, I have to go.” He hangs up and turns to stare fully at his cousin, “Apricot is a cat.” 

 

“A cat!” Nicky looks near fainting, “When did you get a cat!” 

 

“She ran in, I didn’t get her.” 

 

“Ran in? So...a stray?” 

 

Andrew shrugs.

 

Nicky barely has a hold on his emotions, “Can I meet her?”

 

They stare at each other, Nicky refusing to back down. Andrew shrugs before turning away, “If you want.”

 

Nicky feels like a firework exploded in his chest he’s so happy. 

  
  


\---

  
  


Nicky doesn’t push the meeting, but he’s  _ beyond  _ excited. Every day. Until he gets to meet her.

 

Andrew.

 

Has a cat. 

 

And her name is Apricot.

 

Nicky could scream.

 

He won’t, but he  _ could.  _

 

He’s so unbelievably excited. What does she look like? Why Apricot? Did Andrew name her himself? What  _ kind  _ of cat is she?

 

He almost jumps out of his skin the day Andrew picks him up from work and they take a different route. He knows what it means. At least he hopes he does.

 

“Where we goin’ ‘Drew?” Nicky asks, trying and failing to feign nonchalance. 

 

“You wanted to meet the menace, you’re going to meet her.” Nicky’s over the moon that Andrew even responded, let alone confirmed he was taking him to visit his  _ cat  _ at his  _ apartment _ . 

  
  


\---

  
  


It’s a very nondescript building. Grey and kinda jankey. Not the kind of place Nicky would really want his precious cousin living. But he doesn’t say anything, just follows Andrew up the stairs (the elevator is ‘annoyingly broken’ Andrew says). He’s on the fourth floor and Nicky’s vibrating with excitement when they’re outside the door and Andrew’s fishing out the keys and unlocking the door. 

 

When Nicky can finally step inside, his breath seized in his chest. It’s so Andrew and so  _ not  _ at the same time. It’s plain yet colorful. Meticulous yet clean. Modern but  _ soft.  _ Plain furniture piled with soft blankets and fluffy pillows. A corner dedicated to adorable cat stuff. Canvas  _ everywhere.  _ There’s paint splotches on the wall and the balcony door is open and a chilly breeze envelopes the room. But is isn’t  _ bad.  _ It is’t  _ cold  _ in the sense of being  _ cold _ . It’s only weather. Only wind and his cousin is warmth. Andrew throws himself onto the couch and bundles in a brilliant orange fuzzy blanket. Nicky hesitates but follows. Then he’s attacked by a blur of soft orange. 

 

He laughs and holds the small body as it investigates him. She doesn’t care that the only reason she  _ can  _ is because Nicky’s holding her up. Nicky loves her. He can see why Andrew was weak for her. She’s Neil in cat form. Small and orange and bright blue eyes. Energetic and curious and smart. Plus she’s head over heels for Andrew. He seems to be a beacon for red-headed, blue-eyed critters. 

 

Nicky cautiously sits beside his cousin. Andrew doesn’t make any move to stop him. He does quite the opposite, really. He throws another blanket over his legs.

 

“Get out of his face you nuisance,” He says, though his words carry no heat. Apricot seems to know as she meows, defiant, right at Andrew’s face and makes a show of  _ thoroughly  _ getting in Nicky’s. Good thing he wasn’t allergic to cats with all the fur that’s suddenly in his mouth and nose. 

 

Nicky laughs and runs his hand down the cat’s slim back until she settles her impulse and throws herself across them both and purrs like the tiny machine she is. Andrew begrudgingly sticks a hand out from his cocoon and scratches at Apricot’s little ears and head. She purrs even louder. 

 

“Thank you, ‘Drew,” Nicky says after a few minutes of silence. Andrew shrugs, then leans his shoulder against Nicky’s side. 

 

If he thought he felt fireworks before, now it was a supernova. His cousin’s trust and a cat across them, and Nicky couldn’t feel more grateful. 

  
  
  
  
  



	2. King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicky meets the elusive King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO ALL just a little note, i have a LOT drafted/scheduled for november and im not sure how good they all are cause ive been VERY sick and im sick right now and in a very much lot of pain lol, so if its a little blustery, forgive me but appreciate it maybe a little?? Idk i just wanted to disclaimer that HOPEFULLY if im PATIENT ill give yall a lot of content through november while working on nano too! theres also a good handful of this series too! so look forward to that!

“So, Andrew tells me you have a cat too!” Nicky’s with Neil, somehow without Andrew around. Nicky still wasn’t quite sure how he accomplished that.

 

Neil practically _beams_ at the mention of his cat, “Yeah! He’s huge and wonderful!”

 

Nicky’s heart melts at the excitement on Neil’s scarred little face, “What’s his name??”

 

“King Fluffkins!” Neil’s so proud, “my friend Matt helped name him!”

 

“Please, _please_ tell me you have pictures,” Nicky’s close to begging. A cat with such an epic name has to be a truly epic cat.

 

Neil looks smug, “I do, but...I think I can do you one better. I was planning on bringing him by ‘Drew’s next week to spend some time with Apri, maybe Andrew will let you come hang out with us too.”

 

Nicky could have died happy right then, “Neil you have to ask him, I need to see this cat more than i’ve ever needed anything in my life.”

 

Neil just laughs and assures him he’d do his best.

  


\---

  


_Bzz bzz_

 

Nicky jumps as his phone vibrates on his face. He must’ve fallen asleep on it. He looks blearily at the bright screen and whines.

 

Then he registers the name.

 

“Neil!” He sits up quickly and rubs his eyes viciously, hoping that will get them to adjust.

 

_‘Just wanted to let you know, Andrew said you could come over and meet King on wednesday!’_

 

Neil was an angel in human form.

 

Nicky was sure of that.

  


\---

 

Nicky wasn’t sure _why_ he was nervous. He’d already been to Andrew’s apartment. He’d already met Neil. He’d met Apricot. He was meeting a _cat_ for fucks sake. But this was important. Wasn’t it? It was almost like he was meeting a nephew. Andrew letting him in to _his own personal chosen family._

 

His stupid scared brain kept telling him to wear a suit.

 

He wore a soft soft sweater instead.

 

He might, _might_ also be bringing a lot of gifts, but that was his business and Andrew could deal.

  


\---

  


Nicky stared at the door. His cousins door in his cousins apartment that had two cats and a boyfriend inside and his little apathetic cousin. He took a deep breath and knocked. His heart hammered in his chest. His nerves were fraying.

 

He heard a thump and a muted “serves you right” and something unintelligible that was obviously from Neil. and then the door opened and Nicky was face to face (if you were generous, Neil was still tiny) with his cousin’s boy.

 

Neil was flushed and ….windblown? But he was pretty as always as he grinned at Nicky and let him in.

 

The house was even warmer, brighter than last time. He saw an orange lump on the balcony that must be Andrew. Nicky was instantly greeted by a hyper Apricot jumping onto him and clinging with tiny sharp claws into his chest as she pushed her nose to his mouth, then immediately hopped off and ran to the Andrew-lump. He didn’t even hesitate to wrap her in the blanket with him.

 

Neil, the gracious host he was invited Nicky out with them, “Come on, King’s out here looking at his old domain.”

 

Nicky didn’t hesitate to follow. They had even made a comfortable cocoon for him, then Nicky saw it. The most glorious cat he’d ever seen. He was so big and glorious and regal. Neil settled beside Andrew, giving Apricot a gentle pet as a giant cat stepped onto Neil’s lap, curled up, was covered, and then poked his head from the blanket to stare at Nicky with the prettiest, brightest gem-green eyes he’d ever seen.

 

“Wow,” was all Nicky could say.

 

Neil laughed. Andrew huffed.

 

“Isn’t he great?” Neil had stars in his eyes. Andrew rolled his, but even Nicky could tell it was fond.

 

“Does he like to play?”  
  
“Sometimes,” Neil pet the cats great big head, “he’s been healing up well since I got him and he’s getting a taste for the finer things in life, but he’s pretty picky about toys.”

 

“And fashion,” Andrew says, exhaling smoke away from Apricots face.

 

King huffed and moved just to exaggerate the golden green bell on his neck. “He has more fashion sense than this junkie.”

 

Neil frowned. Nicky would call it a pout if he was honest. “He just knows what he likes.” He tried to defend himself, but really it just confirmed what Andrew’s arched brow was saying. Instead Neil also huffed and scratched through King’s fur, telling him he was pretty and not to be embarrassed cause Andrew thinks he’s high maintenance. Nicky couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“I hope he likes the stuff I got, hey, hey no don’t look at me like that. I wasn’t just gonna show up and not give my grandkids gifts.”

 

Neil mouthed ‘grandkids?’ and Andrew could have laughed. Nicky would have liked to hear it.

 

“Grandkids huh?” Andrew was amused and Nicky felt a win, “go get your loot you nuisance.” he shook Apricot from his blanket and she meowed loud and ran back inside. King made a show of being big and grand and regal and followed her. Neil was amused and Nicky went to give his new kids some toys and soft things.

 

Apricot was easy and loved it all. King pretended he didn’t but he did. Nicky knew it. He was just stubborn and sassy and Nicky loved him.

 

Andrew and Neil let Nicky wear them out. Andrew even offered to let Nicky stay the night, but Nicky knew Neil was and he wasn’t about to deprive them of _alone time._ He just made a show of saying he needed to go anyways.

 

Andrew walked him to the door. He was silent as Nicky put his shoes and coat back on.

 

“Be careful.” He said at last, after Nicky tugged a hat on.

 

Nicky smiled, soft and genuine, “I will. Hey, Andrew?” Andrew looked at him, Nicky held his arms open, hopeful. Andrew stared at his chest for a long minute, his gaze intense, then he stepped into Nicky’s arms. “Thank you.” He said softly into his little cousin’s hair.

 

Andrew was tense, but his hands gripped the sides of Nicky’s jacket. He didn’t linger, didn’t make Andrew uncomfortable for too long. Gave him a smile, genuine and soft and full of the love he felt or his menace of a family member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY GRANDKIDS ANDREW THEYRE MY GRANDKIDS
> 
> please let me know what you think!


End file.
